Dance The Night Away
by Detective Jules
Summary: A party at AJ's beach house ends like no one expected.


DANCE THE NIGHT AWAY   
  
  
  
Disclaimers: Same as usual, song is by the mentioned artists and just used for fun. Or rather the title only. As for the characters, don't make me write down whom they belong. I really don't wanna get sick right now!  
  
Feedback: definitely desired.  
  
Dance The Night Away  
  
by cat  
  
Out of the blue Harm thought he had heard a car honk. He opened his eyes and realized that he was lying in bed. "Whaaaa" he squeeked as he remembered parts of his dream. Then he took in his surroundings and realized that this wasn't his place. 'Oh my God, where am I?' he thought, his mind still occupied on the dream he had. Wherever I am, I gotta get outta here.' With that thought he rushed out of the door and bumped into AJ.  
  
"Ouch, now I spilled my coffee!" He looked sternly at his junior officer, who in response looked at him as if he'd seen a ghost. Suddenly he started to run, turned around quickly and exclaimed "I gotta go Sir."  
  
"What's going on here?" the voice of a sleepy Meg sounded through the hall.  
  
"Meg!" Harm was glad that she was there. "You gotta go too." He yanked at her arm and that forced her to run along with him.  
  
AJ looked after them and shook his head. It definitely never got boring with these two. Though he didn't have the slightest clue about what Harm was up to again now. But he couldn't care less right now. So he went back to his room.  
  
"Hey darling, I was wondering were you where! C'mon back to bed!" A very seductive Kate Pike was awaiting him.  
  
"I just thought I'd get some coffee." He smiled at her. It had been a great idea to invite the whole crew to his beach house, especially because by chance Kate had been in town over the weekend and Harm and Meg had dragged her along. He had never met her before, but the only thing that mattered was that she wasn't in his chain of command. It was lust on first sight. They looked into each other's eyes as Harm introduced them and knew they'd end up in bed that night.  
  
"Forget the coffee." Kate purred and AJ dropped his bathrobe right away to join her in bed again. She pulled him into a kiss and prayed that night would never end.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile Meg had enough of being pulled through the house by her now completely gone mad partner. "Hey Harm, how about an explanation for this marathon through the Admiral's beach house?"  
  
Harm started to remember. The Admiral had invited the core of the JAG HQ to his beach house over the weekend because it was his birthday. Kate had been in town surprisingly, so they had decided to drag her along. Krennick wasn't leaving his side for a second so he just went on having one drink after the other, while Meg was enjoing herself on the dancefloor, dancing with every guy who was there. Except him. "Why didn't you dance with me?" Harm blurred out.  
  
"You never asked me, but that doesn't explain why we are running through the house." Meg looked at him questioning. She had noticed that he had been drinking, but it seemed that he had filled himself up to the edge.  
  
"You danced with every idiot, just not with me." Harm pouted. "May I have this dance?" He held his hand out to her.  
  
*No, this is already _over_ the edge* Meg thought to herself and giggled. He did look cute asking her to dance, wearing nothing but his boxers. "Here? Right now?"  
  
With the expression of a boy who promised his momma never to be bad again he nodded.  
  
"Ok, but only when you tell me why we were running through the house." She smiled at him.  
  
"I just had a weird dream, and I don't wanna talk about it again. Wait here. Don't go away, I'll be right back." He disappeared into the next room, while Meg grinned and shrugged, blaming the alcohol for his behavior.  
  
Suddenly "All I have to do is dream" by the Everly Brothers sounded and she found herself in Harm's embrace. He hugged her close and she enjoyed it very much, clinging onto him as well.  
  
Wondering why the music was playing a couple of doors opened and while Allison Krennik yelled "What the fuck?" AJ and Kate smiled at each other. "Ain't that cute?" Kate asked.  
  
"What? That my best team is fraternizing? I can't see what's supposed to be cute about that." He replied with a grin. Of course he had noticed that it looked quite nice how Harm in his boxers only was dancing with Meg in her pyjamas and bathrobe hanging loosely around her.  
  
"Oh you!" She rolled her eyes and reached behind her to get her camera from the shelf.  
  
AJ laughed and decided that he'd give them a framed version of this pic for their wedding.  
  
Harm and Meg, oblivious to everything just continued to dance, hoping the music would never end.  
  
*** THE END *** 


End file.
